mytherpfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Belladonna Lorenda
Birth Name: Sarah Lorenda Name Now: Belladonna Age: 28 Height: 4' 11'' Natural Hair: Blond Eyes: Green Race: Born human, made into Werewolf Bio: She was from a family where her father was a drunk, her mother wanted a social standing, so she planned to do so via her children, marrying them off up the Social Ladder. Sarah was the youngest daughter of the five children. She learned she was to be wed off to a man who was a cousin to the King, worked with Weaponry. At the age of 20, she ran towards a bar, and gotten drunk. Expressing that she refused to marry whoever her mother wanted her to marry, that a Captain by the name of Michael Blighty came along, and proposed a deal to her. To become a Pirate of the Belladonna crew. She had spent four years with the crew, going from being called a “wrench” to their First mate. When They all thought Blighty died they sent him out to sea, and Sarah became the Captain, and the crew started calling her Captain Belladonna, viewing her as a pretty poison. A storm came, and she met a man by the name of Fatbeard. Proving her loyalty quickly by eliminating someone who had robbed him, he placed her at the role of Quarter Master. Never seeing herself as a true pirate, she hated the idea of Theft and Lies. She quickly got over the lies, and soon became one of the most trusted on the island. A fight came before the storm and she was able to take out the the two main people from Homeland Security. The Next storm, was interesting for her. Fatbeards crew was gaining more and more people. She started to get more and more anxious, noone would listen to her. To get anyone to listen she had to use her position, and weapons, her strength, a punch to get anything across. After talking to Fatbeard over this, the crew being too huge, she suggested a separate crew. He put her in charge of the Fatbeard Privateers, and things spiraled out of control. From her falling for a man named Olaf Bloodspiller, marrying him, to being turned into a werewolf by a twelve year old girl who wanted a pack of her own. Demons took over her friends, and tried to kill her once, and Melanos ended up saving her life before the demon could take the final blow. Fatbeard wanted Bella to join the Fatbeard Pirates again, when she said she would follow him to the ends of the earth and chose her Captain over love any time. She trusted him with knowing what she now was, and he sold that information for Artifacts to get to the Fountain of Youth. She was betrayed, and when she sailed off with her husband, she was never to return to Fatbeards crew. Confused, distraught, stressed, the wolf took over on that Honeymoon Voyage. Bella didn't remember anything when the storm brought her to the desert. She was Sarah again in her mind, forgetting about being a Pirate. She ended up marrying Melanos, who figured out who she was the day before they married. Thinking that she was a “Past self” of Bella as opposed to having memory loss. The Wolf, slowly let her remember after that. For her, her mind exploded with information. But the one thing the Wolf wouldn't be straight on was what happened To Olaf. She just know that somehow he was dead. The stories change to fight on the seas, another group of Pirates, Bandits. Bella is afraid the one story will be true might be of her killing him, which the Wolf didn't admit. However She was pregnant with Olaf's daughter at this time, she eventually gave birth to a little blond child she was told wouldn't ever pass as human due to Bella being a Werewolf. The daughter was a little fuzzy, but still adorable. Melanos helped raised her like she was his own. And they showered her with love, knowing one day that Greta might have Olaf's Bloodlust, and might help stave it off as long as they could. However all things circle back to the beginning, with taking the name Queen of the Pirates as a joke, might just lead her into wanting power, and to actually have that title. Mommy might get what she wanted all along, a child in high social standing.